The Dark Past
by R.Lee
Summary: Chapter 5 now up. Yero has gone to more personal things. Will Sakura be able to defeat Yero once and for all? Please Read and review.
1. Life As An Orphan

The Dark Past  
  
Life As An Orphan  
  
New Character - Kevin Avalon  
8/4/01  
  
Dear Journal,  
It is now 5 weeks after I've been adopted by the Avalon family. They're really nice, ecspecially Sakura. She's 12 and she's always real nice. Thing is, it seems as if she carries a yellow stuff animal everyday. I try to ignore it, but I can't. It's as if I'm attached to it. Sakura's brother, Tori, is a little different from Sakura. He seems to be a quiet type. He's also a little over protective about Sakura, but hey, he's her brother, so it does make sense. Then there's our father, also known as Aiden Avalon. He's a researcher, but he still has time to take care of all three of us. This is a real cool family. Yet, somehow, I know that I'm going to find something out that's going to be real strange, yet exciting for me...  
-Kevin  
  
It was a sunny morning as Kevin got out of bed. He yawned, and looked out the window. Sure enough, it was already late. He looked at the clock. 7:30. Yep, he was definitely going to be late. He ran down the stairs, and ran into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got out of the house in less than 5 minutes. (A World Record! ) As he got the bike out of the garage, he looked up at Sakura's window. The Stuff Toy that Sakura always carry around with was as if it was looking out the window. Kevin shook that silly idea out of his head and headed for school.  
  
As usual, he was late again. And as usual, he forgot that today he had a test. And again, as usual, he forgot his lunch. Yep, it was just another typical day for Kevin. As Kevin walked around the schoolyard, the skies suddenly grew dark. It was there, he saw that Sakura used the Watery Card. After that day, Kevin knew that his life was about to change. As he watch Sakura use the Rain Card, something was happening to Kevin. He started to shake maddly, as his body started to glow blue. He tried to scream, yet he didn't. He felt he knew what was happening, and yet he didn't know. Wings started to sprout on his back. The wings covered him. What is happening... His mind yelled. Then, it was all black.  
  
At Sakura's point, Sakura was using the Rain Card to stop the Hate Card. The Hate Card was one of the 52 Dark Cards. All the cards powers are drawn from fear, hate, anger, and other dark forces in the world.  
  
"Sakura, use the Watery Card and aim it straight for it's eye!!!!" Eriol yelled.  
  
The Dark Cards were different from the Clow Card. Unlike the Clow, the Dark Cards speak.  
  
"Why do you go opose me. You know you will not defeat me, yet you still try..." The Hate Card said.  
  
"It's a little something we call saving Japan!!!" Li yelled. With that, Li took out his sword and yelled, "Force, Know My Plight, Release The Light! Lightning!!!!!"  
  
"I call upon the powers of the day and the night, Sun and Darkness, unleash your might. Release." Eriol said. As his staff grew, Ruby Moon ans Spinel Sun stepped out of the Shadows. "Go, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon!!!!"  
  
Sakura took out the Windy and yelled, "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!!!! I call upon the power of my star. Ancient forces, near and far. Clow Card, transfer all your might, and draw your power from my star!!! Star Card!!!!!"  
  
As Li's lightning, Sakura's Windy, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun attaking together, all stopped. The Hate Card suddenly turned into a card and floated into Sakura's hand.  
  
"You want the card so bad, then take it." Said a voice above them. There, they found a man that looked like Yue, but had light blue hair and blue wings. He was wearing a white costume like Yue.  
  
"I am Yero Dark, the gardian of the dark cards. I call upon the one named Eriol Moon." Yero said.  
  
Eriol stepped out, with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun in front of him.  
  
"Do not waste my time." Yero said, and waved his hand. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun flew backwards, dazed.  
  
Eriol then floated off the ground and stopped in front of Yero. "So you, are the reincarnation of Clow Read." Yero said.   
  
Eriol try to struggle free, but Yero's power's were too strong. "You seem as if you are to young to die, yet I am not so sincere." With that, Yero threw out his hand, and Eriol flew back towards Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun in pain.  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol, and then at Yero. Who is he, and what does he want? She thought. Li was thinking the same thing. Was this person friend, or foe? And why does he know so much?   
  
  
-To Be Continued  



	2. The Death

The Dark Past  
  
The Death  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol, who was dazed by the attack. Yero raised his hand, and then Eriol flew up to Yero once again.  
  
"You are weak..." Yero mutter.  
  
Eriol groaned. The blow Yero gave him left him powerless. Sakura looked at Eriol. Li pulled out his sword. He jumped up and slashed Yero at the wing. Eriol fell to the ground.  
  
"I thought you didn't like me..." Eriol mutter with a grin as Li fell next to him.  
  
"I don't." Li said. Then he punched Eriol in the face.  
  
Yero looked at Li with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You slashed at me with your sword." Yero said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll do it again, for the fun of it!!!!" Li yelled. With that, he jumped up and tried to slash Yero again. But this time, Yero caught the sword by his hand.  
  
"Useless fool." Yero said. He pulled the sword out of Li's hand and kicked Li in the stomach. When Li fell to the ground, and he tried to get up, Yero threw the sword towards Li. The sword slashed Li on the arm, and Li yelped. He clasped his hand over the cut.  
  
"Do you all expect to defeat me!!!!" Yero said.  
  
Yero raised his hand. Sakura, Li, Kero, and Yue flew up the ground.  
  
"For example..." Yero said as he waved his hand. Kero flew into a lake below.  
  
"Kero Beros is no match for me..." Yero said, and he waved his hand again. Yue flew toward a tree.  
  
"Yue is also no match for me..." Yero said, and once again waved his hand. Li flew high up and then fell to the ground hard.  
  
"And either is the descendent of Clow Read himself." Yero said.  
  
Yero looked at Sakura, and said, "You call yourself a cardcaptor? Heh, you process no magical power if your power is compared to mine. However, letting you live may be a problem for me." He waved his hand back and forth. Sakura smashed into a tree, then into a wall of a house. He then shot his hand forward, and Sakura flew away next to Li in pain.  
  
"I have frozen time forever. Those who process magic will not freeze. I seek for the strongest opponent that processes power. Whoever defeats me I will fall beside him/her, and unfreeze time. Now, for the judgement to begin!!!" Yero said. He flew high over the grounds and froze time.  
  
"Sakura, he's too strong..." Li said.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sakura?" Li looked beside him, see Sakura.  
  
He checked Sakura's pulse.  
  
"oh my god..." Li whispered.  
  
Eriol, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue, and Kero got up.  
  
"She's.... dead..." Li muttered.  
  
"What!?!" They all cried.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Li yelled.  
  
Who will defeat Yero, and is Sakura dead for sure? Find out on the next Chapter.  
  
  
-To Be Continued  
  



	3. The Chance

The Dark Past  
  
The Chance  
  
Sakura layed motionless on the ground. She was dead, and there was nothing they could do about it. Yero floated in the sky, waiting for his challenger.  
  
"Errr, I'm going to kill him!!!!!" Li yelled.  
  
"Wrong, he's going to kill you..." Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Sakura's dead, and all you want to do is stand here!?!"   
  
"We have to be ready!!!"  
  
"I'm ready to punch you in the face again!!!!"  
  
"Look!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
They all looked at Sakura's body. Sakura's staff rised to the sky, and turned into a yellow ball.  
  
"The 8th clow dragon crystal..." Yue said.  
  
"What??" Eriol said.  
  
"The 8 Clow crystals process strong powers. They protect the 8 evils of the world from reappearing. The master of the dark cards has already gotten Clow crystals, and already release the evil inside them. Now only the one from Sakura remains, and now it appears..." Yue explained.  
  
"Then what is it doing right now?" Li asked.  
  
"It is trying to save Sakura's live..." Yue said.  
  
"So she could be alive!" Li said with excitement.  
  
"If she can handle the power..." Yue said.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Look, the light is almost gone from the crystal..." Kero said.  
  
"What would happen when the light dissappears?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Then the evil will be released once again." Yue said.  
The light was then gone, and the crystal turned black. The black crystal then turned into a dark dragon, and headed straight towards Li, Eriol, Yue and Kero. The dragon smashed to the ground, but it was enough to send Eriol, Li, Kero and Yue flying.  
  
The dragon then looked at Yero Dark, and flew straight towards him. The dragon dissappeared into Yero, and Yero laughed.  
  
"I am much more stronger now!!!! Your cardcaptors is still dead!!!!!!! I am the strongest. Is there no challenge to this!!!!!!!" Yue laughed.  
  
"I'LL GIVE YOU A CHALLENGE!!!!!!!" Li screamed.  
  
"Li, wait!" Eriol yelled. But it was too late, for Li already jumped up towards Yero.  
  
"Fool." Yero said. He shot his hand forward, and Li stopped. Yero then threw up his hand and Li flew upwards in pain, then dropped to the ground. Eriol tried to catch Li, but Yero fired a psychic blast at Eriol, sending Eriol back in pain. Yue and Kero Beros were about to attack, but then suddenly Kero changed bak into its doll form and Yue changed into Julian.  
  
Julain fainted to the ground, and Kero was too weak.  
  
Just then, a blast of water smacked Yero in the stomach full strength. Yero looked at who did it and gasped.  
  
"What? How!?!" Yero exclaimed.  
  
Who used the attack on Yero? And are the cardcaptors doomed? Find out on the next chapter...  
  
-To Be Continued  



	4. Hidden Surprises

The Dark Past  
Hidden Surprises  
  
Totally shocked by the attack, Yero didn't even bother to see who did it. He just blasted a physic blast all around him, and listened to the screams around him. Knowing everyone around him would be down, when he looked up, he was even more shocked. One person was still standing, and most of all, it was Sakura Avalon, the card mistress.  
  
"H...H.....HOW?!?" Yero asked in shock.  
  
"Surprising isn't it, see the one you kill before your eyes standing." Sakura said.  
  
"B...BUT...." Yero began. He knew due to Sakura's condition that he was no chance for her.  
  
"You have annoyed me. You have hurt my friends. I've had enough!" Sakura said. With that, she jumped up and changed her wand into a sword with the sword card.   
  
Slashing Yero by the wing, Yero no longer had the ability to fly or fight. Sakura found this a chance to use the firey and burn Yero.  
  
"FIREY!!!!! ATTACK!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
As firey burn Yero to the ground, Yero could do nothing but scream. Li woke up from the blast from Yero, and gained his strength to stand, even though he was shaky and dizzy. As he saw Yero down, he found it a chance to attack.  
  
"Lightening, come to my aid!!!!!!!!" Li screamed.  
  
Lightening slashed across Yero, leaving Yero no choice but to flee. Losing his magical strength, his hold against time stopped, and all around them became a dark night.  
  
"Sakura, you seemed to have been able to surpress the powers to make you survive." Eriol said.  
  
"Welcome back, mistress..." Yue said with a bow.  
  
Sakura, who was now blushing from embarrassment, notice that Li was now gone.  
  
"Where's Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think I saw him walking away once Yero fled." Kero said.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Ruby muttered.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
As Li walked through the quiet night, he had a lot on his mind. As he walked, he noticed a blue glow in a bush. Getting his sword ready, he went to the bush. As he pushed the bush away, he found Kevin on the ground, sleeping peacefully. This took Li in surprise, and he nearly screamed. He finally got a hold of himself, and carried Kevin to Sakura's house.   
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
When Sakura got home, Kevin was awake. He did not bother to get up, but he just listen to the wind. He heard Tori yelling at Sakura for being home so late, and asked why was Kevin sleeping outside, and had the kid he hated brought him home. As Kevin started to fall asleep, he seemed to felt that he was glowing blue. "It's probably my imagination..." he thougt, as he fell alseep, once again.How wrong he was, for it was no imagination, and Yero is in within him...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Kidnapped!!!

The Dark Past  
Capture  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
8/7/01  
Dear Journal,  
It has been two days since I saw Sakura use the Watery card. I do not know how she got this power, and I do not know if I should tell dad. I mean, what if these powers are unstable? Also, what if she is the person who caused all those strange things that has been happening. Maybe I should tell dad. The strangest thing is, was that I wasn't scared when I saw her use the watery card. In fact, I actually felt myself being drawn to her. I feel an anger in my heart when I see her. But, the problem is, why am I angry? It's probably nothing...  
-Kevin  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"BRRRINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!" The school bell rang. It was finally the end of school. Sakura closed her bookbag as she started walking home. She saw Kevin, and she started walking toward. For a moment, she suddenly felt a deep darkness in Kevin, but only for a moment. She shook her head and walked toward Kevin.  
  
"Hi Kevin." Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Kevin said.  
  
"So, whats up? Lets go home." Sakura said.  
  
"Nah, I want to go to the library. I need to go get a book."   
  
"Huh? The library? Who wants to go there at this kind of weather?" Sakura said as she pointed to the sky. Thunder clouds were gathering.  
  
"I just need to go get something. I'll be fine." Kevin said.  
  
"Ok..." Sakura said.  
  
With that, Kevin walked towards the library as Sakura walked home.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
Sakura watched as the skies began to start thundering. She looked at the pouch. Still, Kevin has not come home yet. She looked at the clock, and then at the door. Then she ran upstairs, grabbed her jacket, and ran back downstairs.  
  
"Dad!!!! I'm going to the library!!" Sakura yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
Aiden Avalon's head poked out of the kitchen door. "Now, who wants to go out to the library at this kind of weather?" He wondered out loud.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
Not after awhile later, it started raining. Kevin walked to the pouch of the Avalon house with a look of pain on his face. He opened the door, to his house, and Aiden looked at him.  
  
"Oh my!" Aiden said. Kevin was soaking wet, and he was holding the side of his ribs.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Aiden asked, worried.  
  
"Dad... I...think... there's... something... AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kevin stopped as he suddenly felt extreme pain. A familiar blue glowed around him. Wings started to fom on his back, and Aiden was taken a back. He looked in horrer as his adopted son stood, now taller then him, with a different expression on his face as well as different clothes on him.  
  
"What... huh?" Aiden stammered.  
  
"Fool." Was the only word that Aiden heard Yero said before he was knocked out by Yero and fell to the ground. Yero looked at Aiden and then at the house. He smiled. He lifted Aiden on to his shoulder and walked out the door. Once he was out, he opened his wings and flew into the rainy sky.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Sakura walked home to fing her door opened. She gasped and ran inside. She looked for her father everywhere. Where was he? Then she noticed a feather on the ground. She looked at the feather and then the door. She then knew what happen. She ran to the pouch and looked into the rainy sky.  
  
"DAADDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
Just at the same time, Li looked out the window. He could've sworn he felt something. Something familiar...  
  
Will Sakura be able to find her dad? What plan does Yero have? Why did Yero capture Aiden? Find out in the next chapter...  
-To be continued 


End file.
